The purpose of this project is to investigate the molecular structure and dynamics of proteins and model compounds. The structural and dynamical information obtained will be correlated with function. Areas of present interest are 1) Calcium binding proteins. We are using multinuclear nmr to study (a) the molecular dynamics (b) the structure and (c) the interactions of staphylococcal nuclease with calcium, and with inhibitors and model substrates, 2) We are continuing our program of detailed studies of molecular dynamics of various small molecules which serve as dynamic models of proteins. 3) We are setting up nmr facilities to study the structure, dynamics and functions of HIV related proteins.